Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by Sara Kovac
Summary: De la serie Quart. Un tiempo después de la finale, Macarena viaja a Roma, y con la posibilidad de encuentro se vuelven a abrir viejas heridas. 4 drabbles más o menos


Dedicado a GalaMD, a quien conseguí enganchar a la serie (hurra! xD) y que me retó a reencontrarme con Lorenzo Quart y Macarena Bruner de Lebrija, aquella pareja que Pérez Reverte situó en Sevilla y que se ha hecho un hueco en mi corazón tan grande como esa ciudad.

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más_

_y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte,_

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte..._

-Mecano, _Me cuesta tanto olvidarte._

No sabe cómo habrá conseguido ella su número de teléfono. A qué o a quienes habrá recurrido, de qué contactos habrá tirado. Pero ha oído su voz, segura y tímida a un tiempo, educada y decidida, declarando que no quiere alterar sus compromisos ni molestarle si por alguna razón no puede verla, pero inquiriéndole para que acepte. El mensaje en el contestador, saltando a la vez que él se quita el alzacuello, al final de un largo día, en la pacífica soledad de su apartamento. Y más que pacífica, segura. Exenta de peligro.

Y sin embargo el peligro se asoma de nuevo, a su corazón, a la boca de su estómago, a las manos que se quedan paradas a medio desabrochar un botón, al escuchar la voz de Macarena.

Deja caer los brazos, los hombros, y exhala un suspiro. No sabe describir la sensación que le ha invadido al escucharla, al oír su nombre de pila en su voz, tenuemente velada por la débil calidad del sonido, al oírla decir "Lorenzo, soy yo" a modo de saludo. Hacía tanto que nadie le llamaba Lorenzo. Desde que era un niño, nadie excepto ella.

Se pregunta qué quiere, por qué no ha decidido ignorarle, si realmente lo que la ha llevado a Roma son razones de trabajo o si estas son sólo un pretexto. Si sigue dolida por la cobardía de él, por su proverbial capacidad de ocultarse tras un velo de obligaciones confusas para no decirle (ni decirse) la verdad. Se pregunta si ella realmente quiere verle o si sólo desea comprobar que sigue allí.

Para él, después de tantos meses, después de aquella despedida en Toledo, después de marcharse mordiéndose la rabia y la vergüenza, recordar que Macarena existe ha abierto una herida profunda de la que, como dice la Biblia, mana sangre y agua: una herida que no está curada y que nunca lo estará. Ella la ha abierto, le ha vertido sal, la ha rasgado con sus dulces palabras como con un cuchillo. A él le duele no sólo la ausencia, no sólo el recuerdo, le duele el hecho de que ella siga tan inalcanzable como lo estuvo siempre. Le duele poder rozarla con los dedos y no alcanzarla. Macarena le diría que puede alcanzarla si quiere. Él se siente imposibilitado para romper el cristal que los separa.

Le dirá que no. Pretextará una reunión, un compromiso, una indisposición. No puede arriesgarse a ser destrozado por el duro azabache de los ojos de Macarena.

Se quita el alzacuello y desabrochándose los botones del cuello de la camisa, da dos pasos en dirección a su dormitorio.

Entonces da media vuelta, regresa junto al teléfono y vuelve a pulsar la tecla de reproducir del contestador, y se sienta en el borde del sillón, justo al lado, con la mirada perdida en una Roma que anochece al otro lado de la ventana.

Escuchará su voz, sólo una vez más, y después se acabará todo.

- - - -

Se mete en la ducha y abre a tope el grifo del agua fría, que comienza a resbalar por sus hombros y su cabeza como un torrente de hielo. La primavera está tardando en despertarse, así que no es una sensación precisamente agradable, pero él aprieta los dientes y presiona con las manos abiertas en la pared, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo cómo el vello de todo el cuerpo se le eriza. Una buena manera de empezar la mañana y alejar las tentaciones del día, piensa, y consigue arrancarse una sonrisa a pesar de la forma en que está castigando su cuerpo. Es un castigo, como otro cualquiera. Se está obligando a olvidarse de algo que tiene en mente, algo que está ahí cuando no debería estarlo.

Esta noche ha soñado con ella. Su voz en el contestador aún le resonaba en la cabeza cuando se fue a dormir, tras una cena ligera, una sesión de flexiones extra y un libro que se llevó a la cama y en el cual fue incapaz de concentrarse; y en un momento de la madrugada la ha visto tan clara como si estuviera allí, la ha visto de pie ante la ventana de la habitación, desnuda, cada una de las aristas y curvas de su cuerpo tal y como las había visto fugazmente aquella vez en Sevilla (sólo en un sueño podría haberlas recordado con esa nitidez), mirándole y sonriendo desde una tenue luz de amanecer, una Eva con la manzana en la mano, ofreciéndole su propia manzana, su propio corazón, y él demasiado temeroso para aceptar lo que ella le daba.

¿De qué tiene miedo? Nunca se había preguntado hasta ahora qué temía exactamente y quizá es la lucidez del agua fría la que por primera vez le lleva a hacerlo. ¿Tiene miedo de fracasar? ¿De que el amor de Macarena sea pasajero, de que ella no sienta lo mismo? ¿De tener que abandonar lo que siempre ha hecho, lo que sabe hacer, por algo que tal vez no merezca la pena? ¿Es realmente porque siente que tiene un deber, o porque tiene miedo de perder su respaldo?

Sin embargo, lo único en que puede pensar es en ella, en su mirada, en sus sonrisas a medias, en la manera que ella asió su mano cuando pensaba que lo perdía, en aquel coche infernal en mitad de Galicia.

Recordarla tanto sólo puede significar que la echa de menos.

Cierra el grifo y alcanza la toalla que ha dejado junto a la bañera. Ya ha tenido bastante tiempo como para comprobar que si bien las duchas frías ejercen su efecto en el cuerpo, jamás podrán hacerle nada a un espíritu turbado como el suyo.

- - - -

Lo que en cualquier caso sería una desfachatez es no devolverle la llamada. Eso es lo que piensa, sentado junto al teléfono, en la tarde del domingo. Ella vuela de vuelta a España el martes a primera hora y no ha telefoneado ni una sola vez más, quizá por miedo a presionarle, o a recibir una respuesta de malos modos si lo hace. Seguramente, ella también se habrá encontrado mucho más cómoda lanzándole esas palabras a una máquina en lugar de decírselas a él. O simplemente es que Macarena, con ese tacto resentido que la caracteriza, le ha dejado el margen para que la decisión sea totalmente suya.

Para que la culpa sea enteramente suya, piensa él, con un punto de ironía. Para que decida con calma y racionalidad y no pueda achacarle nada a la rapidez, a la irreflexión, a un momento de debilidad.

Tiene apuntado en un papel el número de teléfono del hotel que ella dejó en el mensaje, y el número de una habitación. Los mira sin mirarlos duante largos minutos, y después se pone el viejo teléfono de baquelita sobre las rodillas antes de marcar.

No sabe cómo reaccionará cuando oiga su voz. Si se quedará sin palabras, o responderá tembloroso, si sentirá su corazón acelerarse o sólo como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago, la misma sensación que tuvo cuando ella le lanzó aquella última mirada, antes de separarse.

La voz le contesta mucho antes de que estuviera preparado para ello.

-_Hotel D'Inghliterra, buona sera_.

-_Buona sera, voglio parlare con la camera 325, per favore._

-_Subito_.- la voz de la recepcionista suena dispuesta y de buen tono.- _Aspettate un momento._

_-Grazie._

_-Prego, signore._

La breve conversación le distrae lo suficiente para no tener el alma en un puño. Y quizá es que Macarena esperaba su llamada, u otra diferente, porque el teléfono de la habitación se descuelga en un instante y la voz que responde suena anhelante, impaciente.

-¿Sí?

Durante el primer segundo, se siente incapaz de responder. Ella está allí, a sólo unas cuantas calles de donde él se encuentra, simplemente al otro lado del río, al otro lado de la ciudad, y al otro lado del teléfono. Cuánto tiempo se ha pasado deseando y esperando esa voz. Cuántas veces ha pensado en ese reencuentro y lo ha descartado, alegando razones que en realidad no le importan, que no son más que meras máscaras. Cuánto desea verla, y aún no sabe si será capaz de decidirse a hacerlo.

-Hola.

Y en la línea también se hace el silencio, e imagina a Macarena tan temerosa como él, o quizá sorprendida.

-Hola.- responde ella, reconociendo su voz, con una leve nota de emoción en su voz.- Pensaba que no ibas a llamarme.

-Yo también pensaba que no te llamaría.- admite él, en voz baja, avergonzado de tener que reconocerlo.

Ninguno de los dos continúa. Tienen tanto que decirse que son incapaces de seleccionar la información y las palabras, sólo pueden estar ahí, admirándose, imaginando, deseando y callando, como han hecho siempre en cierto modo.

Es Macarena la que retoma la conversación. Le cuenta por qué está allí, sus cuitas con el cliente que le ha encargado su restauración de turno, todo muy suave y banal, y él la escucha, agradecido.

Ya llegará el momento de decidirse, de hablar de lo que cada uno quiere y necesita, de verse o no verse. De momento ella está más cerca que nunca en meses, y no quiere perderse ni uno de esos segundos preocupándose por algo que aún no ha llegado.

- - - -

Macarena tiene un coche alquilado, y ha empezado a llover con fuerza después de que compartan un café en el Grecco, así que a pesar de estar tan cerca de su hotel, ella se ha ofrecido a acercarle a casa. Entonces, cuando ella se ha detenido frente al portal, junto con las despedidas de rigor, ha habido un momento de silencio en que se han mirado a los ojos.

El dorso de la mano de Macarena ha acariciado la pulcra barba recortada de él, ignorando la ligera aspereza. Lo toca como uno toca aquello que va a perder para siempre, y en su mirada aparece una mezcla de anhelo y dolor que él reconoce perfectamente, porque la ha visto en sí mismo, ante el espejo, todas y cada una de las veces que ha pensado en ella. Pensando que el contacto debe ser mutuo, también él alarga la mano hacia el rostro de ella. Avanza hacia su nuca, se sumerge en su cabello, como si quisiera atraerla hacia sí y hacer eso que no le está permitido.

Pero como siempre, ella sabe lo que desea. Bien porque es un reflejo del deseo en sí misma o porque ella sí tiene el valor para reconocer lo que quiere y llevarlo adelante, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Ella no tiene ese peso sobre la espalda, ella no ha hecho promesas que desea romper cada día de su vida, y quizá por eso todo le parece más fácil.

Los labios se rozan primero, tímidos, temerosos de ser rechazados. Cada uno piensa en que debería rechazar al otro pero se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Ella todavía tiene a Pedro esperando en Madrid, y seguramente no sonará igual que siempre cuando le llame por teléfono esta noche. De hecho, quizá ni le llame. Si no lo hiciera, querría decir que este beso robado en el interior del coche ha significado algo.

El beso va adquiriendo fuerza y desesperación poco a poco. Sube, en el suave crescendo de la música de la radio, sube a ciegas el ritmo del piano y de la voz fina que desgrana una canción que Macarena ha puesto en la radio. Una que habla de lo que cuesta olvidar. Quizá lo haya hecho a propósito, o no.

Los dedos de él le alborotan el pelo, y el mundo sabe a capuccino dulce y huele a tierra mojada, al sonido amortiguado de las gotas de lluvia en la carrocería.

No es necesario olvidar, ni recordar. El instante lo es todo.


End file.
